


You're my favorite kind of night

by nbrook



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Sander is Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Robbe and Sander enjoy the Halloween party together.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	You're my favorite kind of night

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being angry that we didn't get Halloween parallels or any Halloween whatsofuckingever and writing it myself bye

*takes place in a world without corona*

Robbe is strolling through the crowd, squinting against the flashing lights to find a familiar face but it's so dark his attempts have been fruitless so far. He thinks he can see Jens in the corner on his left making out with some dark figure with short curly hair but it's really hard to tell. 

He went to the bathroom for just few minutes but there are so many people here he's totally lost now. Robbe doesn't know the majority of them, the crowd consisting of not only his friends but also what looks like his entire school, Senne's old and new friends, Milan's collegues from the coffee shop he works at and half of the Academia. The place is packed even though it's quite big, and he hopelessly keeps looking around to locate his friends.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabs his hip and he feels warm lips trailing down his neck and he would freak out if it wasn't for the smell of cologne he's so familiar with. He turns around and the first thing he sees is a red lighting bolt that's momentarily lit by the flashing lights, just a tiny bit smudged around the edges in some places, but still looking fucking perfect. 

"Hey cutie," Sander leans down to nudge their noses together, "For a moment there I thought you were kidnapped or something." His breath is hot on Robbe's lips as he teasingly keeps their mouths apart, smirking at the effect he has on him.

Robbe loops his arms around his neck and Sander's hands instantly find their way to his hips, pushing them even closer together and swaying them to the rhythm of the song blasting through the speakers.

"Was looking for you, actually," he screams into his ear trying to make himself heard despite the loud music before tangling his fingers into the dark strands and plunging his tongue into Sander's mouth. He feels so good tonight, having so much fun, his inhibitions flying out the window around 30 minutes ago making him enjoy a hot make out session with his boyfriend without paying attention to his surroundings. Sander gives as good as he gets, the kiss turning dirtier with each second, one of his hand landing in Robbe's hair while the other makes its way to the small of his back, grazing the skin underneath his shirt. Robbe feels boneless, the mixture of a good party and _Sander_ making his mind just shut down, the lights and the music making everything so much more intense.

And that costume.

That fucking costume.

Robbe is pretty sure he was drooling when he opened the door to his house and his eyes were met with the image of Sander dressed up as Bowie leaning casually in his doorstep, feigning innocence at the wide-eyed look in Robbe's eyes. 

He's brought back to reality when he feels a tug to his hair and the whine he lets out would embarrass him if he actually cared about anything but this perfect boy tonight. Sander breaks their kiss at the sound and Robbe needs to blink several times to get rid of the fog currently occupying his mind. 

"You're okay over there?" he asks, his teeth pulling gently at Robbe's bottom lip and pecking it several times like it's physically painful for him not to. 

Robbe nods, his hands cupping Sander's check, mindful of his makeup.

"You're just look so fucking hot tonight, it's making me crazy," he admits shamelessly, his thumb swiping gently under his hooded eyes and smudging his smoky eyeshadow some more. In his humble opinion, from now on Sander should wear eyeliner everyday cause if you look so good in something it's a crime not to grace the rest of the common people with your absolute stunningness. 

Sander laughs at his confession, a glint of shyness passing through his eyes. "I'm glad you like it so much. But for the record, you're making me crazy all the time."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Sander rests his forehead on Robbe's, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "And you drove me so crazy last year when you were eye-fucking me from across the room while making out with your girlfriend," he breaths against his mouth and there's a hint of possessiveness in his voice that makes Robbe shiver. 

"You were doing the same thing to me, you think I didn't notice how much you were showing off, basically tongue fucking Britt on that dancefloor?" Their mouths are so close right now but they're both keep teasing each other, grazing their lips but restraining themselves from actually kissing. "I wanted to be her so bad, you know?" 

Sander doesn't waste another second before finally catching his lips in a kiss that feels like everything Robbe desired last Halloween. They're both slowly losing control, hands trailing all over each other's bodies, and there's a voice at the back of his head telling him that they need to get out of here asap. 

Thankfully, Sander seems to be thinking the same thing as he lowers his lips to Robbe's ear, his hand steady on his neck.

"How about we go to my place and I'm gonna show you exactly how much I wanted it to be you I was kissing that night, what do you say?"

Robbe nods, probably with a bit too much eagerness but Sander just wiggles his eyebrows before intertwining their fingers together and dragging him to the exit. Once they're outside, a cold air hits Robbe's body, a pleasent contrast to the hot temperature inside. Sander orders them an uber and after merely a minute they can see the car at the end of the street. When it stops in front of them, Robbe turns Sander's head towards him and rises on his tiptoes to whisper hotly in his ear. 

"The make-up stays _on_." 

Sander's jaw drops comically and Robbe winks at him, tongue in cheek, before climbing into the car pleased with himself. 


End file.
